Heat
by D.T. Mars
Summary: If he was going to get broken by anyone, it was going to be by her.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I've had the gist of this running through my mind for a while now and I wanted to finally write it down. I just didn't know what the coupling should be. I've never done a BB/Rae story, so I just gave it to them. I hope you enjoy! :)

_**Disclaimer: **_I only own the plot.

* * *

Heat

* * *

_"If he was going to get broken by anyone, it was going to be by her."_

* * *

They were a rather exuberant couple. They loved to touch each other and to be touched by each other. They loved to play with each other and her demonic heritage paired up with all of the animals that lived inside of him made all of their activities that much more fun and intense. However, no matter how lively they were, it didn't make up for or explain how much more _excited_ she'd suddenly become lately. Which was a _lot_ more.

She was a bit of a fox in bed (or wherever they managed to be) once he got it out of her. She liked to bite, claw, and growl. There used to always be a blush on her face when she performed these acts, but he would always assure her that it was completely fine. Pretty soon, she was giving him and all of his animals a run for their money. She loved to receive all of his attention and to give it all back full force. All of a sudden, it changed rather dramatically. Now, she seemed almost insatiable and ready to have him take her just about anywhere and anytime the thought struck her.

Those thoughts had been striking her a lot more lately.

Don't get him wrong, he definitely liked it. He liked to see her so desperate and needy for him even when they were in public places or with their friends. She would steal him away and have her way with him in a bathroom or a closet. He definitely liked to see her face as she came over and over again. He liked to see her shuddering uncontrollably and releasing all of those beautiful sounds through the swollen lips made that little _'o'_ as she shuddered against him. Then she would rub her body against his and kiss him all over his face, neck, and chest in an attempt to get him excited and have him fuck her again even as she was still panting.

"Don't you want me?" she would ask as her rough breaths grazed his skin.

No _duh_ he wanted her. He's always wanted her. He's wanted her since he was thirteen years old.

But now that he was twenty years old and had her, he was just afraid that she would _break_ him.

Even now he was afraid as she kissed and bit on his neck while sitting on counter of her bathroom sink.

He stayed the night in her room and when he woke up the next morning, she was still asleep. Normally, she would have been the first one up, but things weren't really normal anymore once they started going out. They began taking certain characteristics from each other. She started sleeping in a bit more and he actually picked up a book or two.

That was when Robin found out that they were a couple.

Beast Boy placed a kiss onto her forehead and left to go to her bathroom for a shower. It didn't take long for her to follow after him and try to have him all to and for herself. It felt good, _really_ good to be showered with so much attention after chasing her for so long, but he was getting worried. Not just for himself, but even more so for her.

"Rae." He grabbed her hips in an attempt to still her, but she received it as an invitation.

She wrapped her legs around him and drew him closer to her as she moaned against his flesh and bit down. He shut his eyes with a hiss. When she began to tug his shirt open, he wondered just why he was so worried. It felt good and she always enjoyed herself. They both did. What was so wrong-

With an exasperated groan, she gave up on his shirt, ripped it to pieces with her powers, and grabbed his face to kiss him hard.

His eyes were wide open even as she kissed him, which really said something about how serious this was. He broke the kiss. "Raven."

She resumed working on his neck, decorating it with bites and kisses. "I love it when you say my name like that," she breathed. "Say it again, Garfield."

It was _so_ hard to keep a one tracked mind when she was like this and saying his name like that. He grabbed her chin and brought her face up to meet her eyes. "No, Raven-"

She bit on her lip with a moan and he was tempted to forget all about _Operation: Save_ _Raven. _He wanted to take her on the sink right then and there. Hell, she looked so good with her bottom lip all swollen like that, her cheeks red and puffing with pants, and her brows knitted above those half lidded eyes.

When she began raking her nails over his skin, he swallowed painfully. She shrugged the shoulders of the shirt she wore off (his shirt, really). Then she pulled each sleeve off before she took his hand from her face and his other hand to place them flat over her breasts. "I want you now."

As a world renowned superhero, he could boldly and proudly profess that he was _not_ cut out _or_ fully equipped for _this_. This was _not_ what he was trained for and she just felt so _good_-

He shook his head and held his hands up and away from her. "Listen to me, Raven-"

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "I need you so badly." She kissed him. "I want you to take me now." She kissed him again and he took both of her wrists into one of his hands before she could get to grabbing at him. "God, you're kinky," she growled into his mouth as she tugged at her wrists. "I need you inside of me right now, Garfield."

It was safe to say that while he was afraid, he was also turned on at the same time. The sad thing was that he had gotten used to this behavior within the same week that it had begun. Before she could kiss him again, he took her face back into his hand and held it away at a safe distance. He ignored how cute she looked with her red cheeks smushed in his hand. "I just need to ask you a couple of questions, okay? Do you think that you can keep calm until I'm finished?"

She tugged at her wrists with one forceful pull. When he held firm, she watched him for a moment before finally speaking. "Perhaps."

He nodded because he knew that this was the best that he was going to get from her. "I'm going to let your hands go."

She nodded.

"No touching."

She hesitated a bit before settling on a nod.

Slowly, he released both her wrists and her face. In turn, her legs at his waist wound themselves tighter around him. He didn't mention it because it was so strange for him to be the voice of reason between the two of them - regarding the subject of sex, no less. But she wasn't acting right. She hadn't been acting right for about a week now. "Are you okay?"

She raised a lone brow. "Don't I look okay?"

With the way that her hair was so mussed and her eyes were swarming and hazy with such potent desire as her breasts heaved with heavy pants, she looked more than just _okay_. And she knew it. He didn't doubt that she was trying to rouse his libido by doing that. "I'm asking because I'm worried."

Now, her brows were knitted. He would have tried to alleviate her worries had she not just begun running her hands up and down his toned stomach. "You didn't ban caresses," she pointed out with a small smirk. "Why would you be worried?"

"You're horny _all_ the time."

"Most men would revel in having a girlfriend who's horny all of the time." It was nice to hear her call herself his girlfriend. "I would think that you, of all people, would appreciate it. You've got more than fifty animals living inside of you. I bet I satisfy all of their urges three times around. No, four."

She was right about that. And that was what worried him so much. "As much as I appreciate that," he began and she chuckled lowly. "It's not normal."

"I'm half demon," she quipped. "I'm not meant to be normal."

It was his turn to chuckle as he combed her hair back. He heard her breathing hitch as she arched up and toward him. She was already sensitive enough, but it seemed to get worse. "I'm worried."

As she continued to arch toward him, she shook her head. "You don't need to be," she spoke breathlessly. "All you need to do is stick your dick inside-"

"_Raven_!" he gasped out incredulously and tore his hand out of her hair. Not only had she gotten hornier and her body had grown more sensitive, but her vocabulary had become decidedly raunchier.

She released a slow breath and seemed to be coming down from the slight high that she received from his touch. She circled his belly button with her index finger and a short smile. "I'm in heat."

Okay. He was _not_ expecting _that_. Honestly speaking, he should have expected it since she was half demon. He didn't put it past her heritage, but he was struck dumb. "Huh?"

Her smile grew just a bit as her hands, flat and open, trailed up his chest. "I didn't think that I would have to experience this because I'm only half demon and not fully, but what else am I supposed to expect with a bloodline as screwed up as mine?"

He chuckled a bit at this.

Her eyes darkened and she grabbed his hair. "Now, I want you all the time."

Oh, no. "N-no, no, Raven-"

She kissed him hard and moaned against his lips. "All I can think about is your body against mine." A kiss. "All I can think about is you touching me all over." A kiss. "I want you to fuck me in my room." Her lips trailed down, along his chin and the length of his jaw before touching his neck. "I want you to fuck me in your room." A long lick. "I want you to fuck me in the shower." She bit down. "On the kitchen counter, in the garage, in the T-car, on the roof-"

Holy crap. This woman was going to break him in half. "Listen to me, Raven-"

She groaned into his skin. It was quite evident by now that saying her name would _not_ help this situation out. "Garfield," she whimpered against his neck and his stomach turned. "I want you so badly-"

He took her wrists back into his hand and grabbed her face with the other. She tugged her wrists back as her chest heaved and he knew that she wasn't doing it to get his attention this time. "Raven-"

She yanked her wrists and bit on her lip with a feral grunt.

"I mean, _you_," he corrected for lack of a better name. "_You_ need to calm down. Now."

She huffed and continued to pull at her wrists. "You can't possibly expect me to calm down. Not with _you,_" she said as she looked him up and down. She spread her legs before she rewound them around his waist to draw him in closer to her. "Garfield," she pleaded. "All you need to do is stick a couple of fingers inside of me-"

"_Raven_-!"

She jerked her wrists.

"I mean, _you_-!"

"I promise I'll be good for at least five minutes-"

"_Five_ minutes?!"

"I can try for six and a half."

He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with an exasperated sigh. What the hell was he supposed to with an oversexed half demon who was in heat? He was _not_ about to let her break him.

She tugged at her wrists with a short whine and he looked to her. Even as she writhed just a bit, she managed to frown. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I looked it up in all of my books, and they all say that my condition isn't normal. _I'm_ not normal. It's not supposed to be this bad, but because I'm a half breed and because my genetic makeup is so strange and delicate, my arousal has spiked up at least tenfold."

He felt his heart break a bit for her and released her face. "How do you control it when you're around the others or while we're fighting?"

"Lots of mental meditation," she answered as she squirmed and continued to fight against his hold. That must have been why she had grown so quiet around the others, more quiet than usual anyway. "I almost jumped Robin the other day. I'm sorry," she apologized as she arched her back with a shake of her head before she began rambling. Raven _never_ rambled. "I don't want him or anything, but he's a healthy red-blooded male and the demon inside of me could sense it and I wouldn't get pregnant or anything, I would just get off-"

He kissed her because he hated to hear and see her so distraught. In an instant, she gave into his lips and moaned into his mouth as she attempted to press herself against him. When he pulled away, her lips were swollen to absolute perfection and she tugged at her wrists a bit harder. "I- I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I don't- I don't mean to get like this. I just-"

"It's not your fault," he interrupted as he watched her. Although she gave him a small smile, he could see that she was still attempting to battle herself, and his heart broke a bit more as she continued to squirm and struggle against his hold. None of this was her fault. As if life wasn't already hard enough for her, she had to go through some strange demonic mating season that went haywire simply because she wasn't pure blooded. She was just trying to make it through and he got roped into it. But better him than anyone else.

He placed a kiss onto her forehead and she jolted with a gasp. At least he had an explanation for the sharp and sudden increase in her sensitivity. "I need you to calm down."

"I'm- I'm trying," she choked out in a whimper. "It's hard."

Talking about this seemed to have her nervous and worked up. He didn't like to see her like this. Not his girlfriend. "I know it's hard, but I can't help you if you're like this. Just try to calm down and I'll take care of you."

Although her fighting didn't stop, she nodded, took in a shaky breath, and released an even shakier one. "You'll take care of me?"

He didn't like how apprehensive she looked, as if he would turn her away and tell her to find help elsewhere. He would never do that, no matter what the situation happened to be. "You think I won't?"

She continued to squirm. "I just thought that once I told you, you wouldn't want to deal with me. That I was too much trouble."

His brows knitted. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it wouldn't be the first time. Not with you. I mean, with others," she corrected whilst wriggling and tightening the hold that her legs had around him. She tugged her wrists back. "It wouldn't be the first time that someone's turned me away because they thought that I was too much trouble."

He shook his head. He didn't like to hear about how badly she was treated due to her heritage, but it was a part of her. If he was going to have her, then he was going to accept _all_ of her - the good _and_ the bad. "I would never do that to you, Raven." She tried to bite a moan back, but he heard it. He released her wrists and took her hands to place them on either side of his face. "I'll always take care of you whether it's sex or not. I love you."

"You do?" When he nodded, she grabbed for his hair and pulled him to her as her squirming seemed to increase. "I love you, too," she breathed out, prompting him to smile before she kissed him hard. "You're so romantic, Garfield," she growled into his mouth. "I want you to destroy me."

And their sappy moment flew right out of the window.

"You're so sexy when you're being touching and considerate." Before he could mention that she thought that _everything_ was sexy now that she was in heat, a rather enthused sound escaped her and she resumed chewing on his neck. "I want you to fuck me from behind." A kiss. "And against the wall." A kiss. "And on the floor." A kiss. "And I want you to slap my ass." A kiss. "And I want you to pull my hair." A kiss. "And I want to ride your face." Finally, she bit down hard.

With a heavy sigh, he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Getting her to stay in control no longer seemed to be an option or a possibility at this point. Even he had to admit that this was a bit ridiculous, but she was _his_ oversexed half demon. If she was suffering in heat, then he had to suffer in heat with her.

So, he hugged her close and she mewled in satisfaction. A smile tugged at his lips as she continued to make her vulgar demands into his neck. "How long is this supposed to last?"

"Two more weeks."

This was his girlfriend and he waited long and hard to be able to have the privilege to call her his. He waited even longer to have her _admit_ that she was his. He didn't want to get broken, but he would get broken for her. If he was going to get broken by _anyone_, it was going to be by _her_. He could endure two more weeks of this. Hopefully.

He reached between her legs and cupped her sex through her damp panties. Immediately, she lifted her head from its spot in his neck and threw it back as she arched toward him and clamped her eyes shut. As she jolted and trembled with harsh, shuddering breaths, he watched her intently. "I'm going to take care of you. Okay, Raven?"

She choked out a string of incoherent mumbles, but he could have sworn that he heard his name once her hips began to rock against his hand.

Whether he really would get broken or not, he couldn't deny that this would be fun now that he knew what her problem was. "I think the others are gone. Let's do the kitchen counter once we're done in here."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** I didn't think that there would be a second part to this, but I also didn't think that you guys would like the first part so much. Haha! I hope you guys like this one, too, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think. :)

* * *

Heat

* * *

_"If he was going to get broken by anyone, it was going to be by her."_

* * *

She was shaking.

Literally.

And she could not stop.

Each and every single last one of her nerves seemed to be set into overdrive as they powered throughout her bloodstream, drawing sudden jolts or twitches from her. She could not keep her hands still for the life of her and her stomach just would not stop turning. She also felt light. Extremely light. So light, in fact, that if she made an attempt to walk or even stand, she was sure that her legs would refuse to cooperate and would just collapse underneath her. So, she resigned the thought of walking and left her legs to be tangled in his, not that she minded.

All in all, she was stuck with trembling.

And yet, she was still in a better state than he was.

At least Raven's trembling could constitute as moving. He had not even twitched within the past moment, and although it was all her fault, she was a bit worried. But she really could not help it. Not with him.

Raven did not expect to go into heat, and she did not expect it to be this bad. Even if she had expected it to be bad, she thought that having a sexually willing and available partner would keep her sated and her desires at bay. But she was wrong. Incredibly wrong. So wrong that she was quite sure that she had never been so wrong before in her life.

It seemed that _because_ Garfield was so sexually willing and available, her desire for sex and for him peaked. It was ridiculous, but she really would have been better off if they were not dating simply because he was just so generous. Whenever she was horny, he was right there. Whenever she just needed a kiss, he was right there. A hug? Right there. Not only that, but he really was just good in bed. He knew what to do to get her going, and he knew what to say to get her heart thumping. He knew how to touch her and he knew where to touch her, whether it was with his hands, his mouth, or with whatever else he felt fit the moment.

It was almost, as if, he knew her body better than she did, and she would not have been surprised if he did. He certainly played with it more than she did. The fact that he was so understanding about the entire situation just made him that much more desirable. She had a theory that the heat had a mind and subconscious of its own, and that this subconscious knew that Garfield would always be there to tend to its needs. As a result, the heat had become extremely attached to both him and his generosity. In other words, the more she had him, the more she wanted him.

And she did want him.

Now.

Raven raised her head up from its spot on his chest to look at him. He still had yet to move, but she could take care of that. She leaned down and gave his neck a gentle bite.

Almost immediately, a low hiss escaped him, followed by a short and humming growl. His hold around her waist tightened. "Raven." It sounded like a warning.

She smiled against his skin. She really did like it when he said her name like that. His voice was low, lower than usual, and also a bit rougher than usual, which meant that he might have been sleeping. This was understandable, especially when considering how hard she worked him earlier. Under normal circumstances, she would have just let him go back to sleep, but circumstances were no longer normal at the moment. And when she really did consider just _how hard _she worked him, it only served to make her even hungrier for him. "Were you asleep?"

"That depends. Why?"

"I want you."

The skin that she had been nibbling on warmed up a bit, giving her an indication that he was blushing at her direct honesty. "You're still shaking, Rae."

She was. She could only imagine how silly she sounded asking him for more when she was still a trembling mess. And as bizarre as it was, that fact only amplified her desire for him. She bit down - hard. "Make me shake some more."

Garfield chuckled at that, a deep and soothing baritone, and it made his broad, naked chest rumble underneath her. He held her a bit closer and a warm feeling of contentment spread within and throughout her body. As horny as she was, she could admit that cuddling was nice. Really nice.

"This heat has made you bold," he murmured.

Once again, she smiled against his skin because it was true. Finally, she lifted her head to look at him. He had a strong arm draped over his eyes and a smile on his lips. She would not have been surprised if he had his eyes closed. "That's not bad, is it?"

His smile grew, allowing her to see that canine, and her stomach turned. Just a few moments ago, that very same canine had been digging into her lips, her neck, her stomach, her hips, the flesh of her inner thighs-

"I never said that it was bad. Just that it's made you bold. A lot bolder."

She was surprised that she actually caught that. His impeccable jawline was incredibly distracting. Very briefly, a memory of that jawline acting as her throne shot through her mind and she heard Lust growl.

The tips of his fingers dug into her waist. His jaw locked and his nose twitched. He must have smelled her desire rising. "I don't know how you haven't broken me yet."

Ah. So, he _did_ smell her desire rising. It was her turn to chuckle as she watched him. He really was nice to look at, and this was something that she normally did as he slept. He really had grown into such a gorgeous man. If she had not been so hell-bent on just sitting on his dick, she would have been watching him then, too. But watching his face as he slept and watching his face as she rode him were almost the same thing, right? Both faces were just as entertaining if not just as equally fulfilling. "Don't worry. We've only got two more days left."

He snorted very softly. "Only? We'll see how much longer our rooms and my body can last."

A grin grew onto her face and she looked away from him to survey the room. They were in his tonight. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly enough, not only had the heat made her even bolder, but it had also sent her powers into a frenzy. With each rising wave of pleasure, several things were thrown across the room or just blown to bits. Although his room was already a mess, the explosions paired up with the sounds of their activities was a lot and they were just lucky that all of the bedrooms at the Tower were soundproof.

"Are you okay?"

A bit startled, Raven looked to him. Her stomach turned endlessly when she found that he had removed his arm from over his eyes in order to look at her. He really should not have done that if he was afraid that she was going to break him. "Yes. I'm fine." And she was. "Are you?"

"How kind of you to ask _now_."

A laugh escaped her lips at that. Although he was joking and his lips did grow into a smile of his own, she did feel a bit guilty for putting him through this. Sex certainly was pleasurable, especially when it was done with a person who one held deep feelings and affections for. But everyone had a limit, and she was sure that she had unintentionally forced him to pass that limit last week after their tryst in the garage. "I'm sorry for putting you through this, Garfield."

He looked confused. "You're sorry for putting me through hot sex?"

She thought for a minute. It sounded pretty strange, but she did know what she was talking about. "Kind of. I just want to thank you for being so understanding. I mean, I really don't want you to break. It might seem like it, but that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Oh," he said before shrugging. "I know. This isn't your fault. I meant it when I said that I would take care of you."

Raven nodded. She really liked to hear him say that. "I know you did."

Garfield took the hand that lay on his chest, her left hand, and laced their fingers. He kissed a knuckle. "I also meant it when I said that I loved you."

She liked it when he said _that_ even more. "I know you did," she repeated. "I love you, too."

A smile tugged at his lips. It seemed that he liked to hear her say it as much as she liked to hear him say it. He placed one last kiss onto her hand before taking her chin into his grasp, directing her face to his, and placing his lips onto hers.

Raven surrendered to his lips almost immediately, and it wasn't because she was so horny. Well, that played a role in it, but it wasn't the _singular_ reason. He simply was a spectacular kisser. His tongue was always warm and soft, and he always tasted absolutely delicious. That canine always dug into her skin at just the right level between pain and pleasure, not too hard nor too soft. And his lips seemed to match hers perfectly, in tempo and in measurement. They fit. They matched. Perfectly yet imperfectly, all at the same time.

Garfield released her chin to comb his fingers through her hair, and a sudden moan escaped her mouth and made its way into his own. She loved to have his fingers in her hair, especially as of late. It gave her goosebumps. It made desire pool at the pit of her stomach. Hell, it made her _horny_, and quite frankly, she was already horny enough. This was a fact that her lover knew all too well.

They broke apart, and Raven was burning. She was no longer trembling, save for the little shudders that were now shooting up and down her spine. But right now, she was on _fire_. Her nerve endings felt ready to implode. She _wanted_ them to implode. She wanted _him_ to make them implode. Raven wanted him to _make her explode._ Violently. And consecutively.

She didn't open her eyes, but she could just _feel_ his forest green ones watching her as his fingers continued to comb and thread through her hair, massaging her scalp and drawing out little sighs. It was a such a strange aphrodisiac, but it was one of the easiest ways to get her worked up. It was how he would get her ready for him, and it always worked.

"Tell me what you want, Baby." His voice was gruff. Hoarse. Heavy. It was turning her on to know that _he_ was so turned on, and so, a weak moan escaped her. "You know I'll give it to you."

She did know. He always did his best to give her whatever she wanted and whatever she needed whenever she asked, and even when she was too proud to ask. It never mattered if it was sexual or not. Finally, she opened her eyes to meet his and her stomach turned. His eyes were dark. Dark_er_. Cloudy. Heady and swirling with potent desire - for her.

They were feeding off of each other. He could smell her desire, which heightened his own. Her empathy caused her to feel and share this. This empathy piled on top of her heat obviously added to her own desire, which fueled Lust, and not only could he smell it rise, but he could also feel it. It was a cycle, and this cycle probably could get him broken if they kept going at it.

But right now, _he_ was ready for _her_, and she was ready to shake again.

"I want you to ruin me."

In a flash, Raven found herself on her back and looking up at him.

"Thoroughly?" he asked as he gripped the area under her knees and held her legs up.

She nodded.

"Answer me."

There was an impish and mischievous smile on his face. The sight of it made her stomach tumble in excitement. "Thoroughly."

Very patiently, he began to spread her legs and another sound escaped her. His smile faded into a bit of a smirk at that. "Word for word, Raven."

_God_, this was going to be such fun. "I want you to ruin me thoroughly, Garfield."

Finally, he had her legs wide open, ready for him and all of the devilish things that he had planned. By now, her breathing had grown ragged and erratic. It only grew worse when he began placing little bites and kisses onto the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

A glass shattered in the distance.

"I'll take care of you, Raven," he spoke, his breath warm and wet against her skin.

Oh, _hell yes_.

Her eyes shut of their own accord.

His lips grew into a smile as they traveled deeper.

And she was gone.


End file.
